


Another Cliche Couple

by thecheekydragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clingy Stiles, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Jealous Derek, M/M, POV Stiles, Possessive Derek, needy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never would have thought he’d end up being one half of a cliché couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Cliche Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: Jealousy at [fullmoon_ficlet](http://fullmoon_ficlet.livejournal.com)

**

Stiles never would have thought he’d end up being one half of a cliché couple: needy, enabling college student with jealous, possessive werewolf boyfriend.

Okay, so it wasn’t a cliché in the traditional sense because first, _werewolf_ , and second, was it really considered enabling the possessive jealousy of said boyfriend when all Stiles was trying to do was to prevent his new roommate from being gouged (possibly to death) with a set of werewolf claws? Still, Stiles supposed _needy_ and _possessive_ were pretty much on the mark.

“Dude, were those _claws_?” Stiles’ very first college roommate ever – Sean – asked, a look of thinly veiled horror on his face as Stiles ushered him out of their room to the safety of the dorm hallway.

“No! _No_. No, of course not,” Stiles reassured him. He huffed a laugh. “Claws. As if…”

Sean looked skeptical. He didn’t resist, though, when Stiles nudged him further down the hallway, away from their dorm room.

He sighed, closing the door behind him, and faced the alpha.

“Derek, we talked about this, remember? Me going off to college and being less clingy. You not being so jealous and possessive.”

Derek gave Stiles his patent-pending sourwolfy expression. “He was too… _close_ to you.”

“Dude, our room is the size of a postage stamp,” Stiles effused, gesturing widely. “We could be standing in opposite corners and we’d still be close.”

Derek scowled now, following it with a low growl. At least the claws had retracted.

Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, you gotta give me a little space. I’m in college now. Doing college things. Which are better done with other college people. Like my new roommate Sean.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

Stiles sighed then sat down on the bed next to Derek, pressing his shoulder against the werewolf’s.

“He likes girls,” Stiles told him.

“You like girls.”

“Yeah, but I also like you,” Stiles said. “I’m pretty sure Sean doesn’t like boys. And he’s fucking _terrified_ of you.”

Derek grinned, the bastard. 

Stiles gave a poke to his ribs, which only served to sprain his finger – ouch – then he pushed Derek back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Derek was only going to be here for a day and a half and there was no way Stiles was going to waste another minute of their making out time.

**

“So. Your boyfriend,” Sean commented the day after Derek had left. “A little intense.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. Describing Derek as “a little intense” was like calling a raging fire “just a spark”. Derek was **_INTENSE_**. It was the way he rolled.

“And what’s with the eyebrows?”

At least Sean had moved on from the claws.

“He’s not going to kill me, is he?” Sean asked, and there was genuine fear in his eyes. 

This was why Stiles couldn’t have nice things. Or nice _people_ things. The Big Bad Wolf scared them off before Stiles had a chance to make new friends. 

“Um, I don’t think so?” Stiles said, cringing when he realized that his response had come out as a question. But he _was_ only 98 percent certain Derek wouldn’t kill his roommate. And that was factoring in that he and Sean both had a habit of violating each other’s personal space, which meant the likelihood of their scents mingling and being misinterpreted by a certain jealous, possessive werewolf as something other than innocent, mutual non-respect for personal space was probabilistically high so…

Sean’s eyes grew ridiculously wide. “Just give me a full week’s warning before he comes next time, okay? 

“Will do, buddy,” Stiles assured.

**

So the next time Derek came to visit Stiles made sure to give Sean a well-in-advance heads up. Derek sniffed the room, sniffed _Stiles_ then gave his usual scowl followed by a put-upon (and completely unsexy) pout. But there were no angry eyebrows, growls (except one, when Derek discovered a t-shirt of Sean’s that had somehow crossed over onto Stiles’ ‘half’ of the room by an inch), or threats of violence so Stiles counted that as definite progress. Sean had made himself scare during Derek’s visit. In fact, Stiles had a sneaky suspicion that his roommate had fled the state – possibly even the country.

All in all, it worked out well. Expect for the part where Stiles had to explain to Sean how his t-shirt had come to be ripped to shreds by something that were definitely not claws.

**

Stiles was sitting on the grass outside their dorm building with a few friends.

“Who are you texting?” Amanda asked, watching with awe as Stiles’ fingers tapped the screen of his Galaxy rapidly.

He fired off the text to Derek that briefly detailed how best to distract a spell-bent faerie, tagging on XOXO, then turned his attention to Amanda. “Oh, just--”

“His boyfriend,” Sean interrupted, dropping down on the grass next to Stiles. “They text _all the time_. Even during the night. I’m pretty sure Stiles sleep-texts.”

“Dude, I don’t sleep te--” Actually, Stiles was pretty sure he did sleep text. Many a morning he woke to find his Galaxy clutched in his hand, a few random weird texts having been sent to Derek with “??” returned. 

“Oh that’s so cute,” Michelle gushed and Sean snorted.

Stiles’ phone binged and he looked at the message Derek had sent in return: ♥ Now _that_ was cute.

Sean’s eyes immediately looked wary.

“Dude,” Stiles said, “tell me you’re not still afraid of him.”

“He’s intense,” Sean defended. “And scary. I swear he was going to rip my throat out the first time we met.”

“Trust me, Derek is all bark and no bite,” Stiles assured. Mostly, anyway.

Sean did not look convinced. 

Suddenly all this talk about barks and bites and ripping out throats made Stiles _miss_ Derek. Sure, he was at college now, doing college things with college friends. But he missed Derek. More than he missed Scott or even his dad. Which is why Stiles called Derek sometimes twice a day and texted Derek even in his sleep.

Yeah. Two months of college and nothing much had changed. Derek was still jealous and possessive. And Stiles was still needy and clingy.

Cliché or not, that totally worked for them.

**


End file.
